Midnight At The Track
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie trains her horse, Midnight to race. Things are going well until an injury nearly costs Lizzie her racing career
1. Chapter 1

Midnight at the Track

Lizzie was riding her black Thoroughbred, Midnight in a covered arena in the back of the Men of Letters Bunker. She jumped over a double-oxer jump, then pulled back on the reins to make Midnight stop. "Alright! Good girl!" said Lizzie giving Midnight an approving pat. "Nice round," said a male voice as Lizzie looked up. It was her fiancée Sam Winchester. They had only been engaged for a few months and planned to be married the following spring. "Although," he said. "You did have trouble with your balance on that last jump,"

Lizzie sighed amusedly "Actually, Sam," she said. "It's only you," Sam saluted her.

"So what's up?" she asked. "Not a lot. But um, Cas is looking for you!"

"Really?" asked Lizzie, dismounting Midnight and walking her out of the paddock. "He says he wants to take Patch for a ride and he wants you to go with him," said Sam. "Oh, okay!" said Lizzie, smiling. "Tell him I'll meet him outside the paddock!"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Fifteen minutes later, Lizzie still riding Midnight met up with Castiel who was riding a Pinto horse named Patch. "Hey!" said Lizzie. "I've got an idea!" "What?" asked Castiel. "You wanna race?" she said. A moment later Cas smiled. "Sure!" he said. They trotted up a trail up to a large oak tree, which Lizzie said would be their starting point. "Whoever makes it to that pine tree on the other side of the field wins, okay?" Cas nodded as he and Lizzie shortened their reins. "Ready? – Go!" said Lizzie as she nudged Midnight into a gallop and Cas followed behind her. "Come on, girl! Ha! Ha!" said Lizzie, rising up into a two point as Midnight accelerated. Lizzie made it to the pine tree first. She stopped and looked back as Castiel cantered up to her, breathing heavily. "You beat me!" he said breathlessly. Lizzie smiled. "Midnight used to be a racehorse you know," "You don't say?" asked Cas, still panting. Lizzie nodded. "You…should get a watch on her for real," he said. Lizzie smiled but she seemed hesitant. Would Sam be okay in letting her race?"

Lizzie decided to ask Sam about it at dinner.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"So," said Sam as he, Lizzie, Dean and Castiel sat down to dinner that evening. "How was the ride?" "Midnight was amazing!" said Castiel, before Lizzie could even open her mouth. "Really?" asked Sam, looking intrigued. "Mm," said Cas.

"I wanna – race her," said Lizzie. Sam set down his knife and fork, and stared at Lizzie. "You're serious?" he asked. Lizzie nodded. "She's a racehorse. Or – used to be. I'd like to see her practice her craft again. She's got the speed for it!"

"I'll think about it," said Sam. Lizzie nodded and returned to her food.

The next day, Lizzie got up early to feed Midnight. "Hey girl," said Lizzie as she walked into her stall with a bucket of grain and a net of hay. "You hungry?" Midnight nickered. "Yeah, I bet," said Lizzie as she emptied the bucket of grain into her feeding trough and hung up the net of hay. "Bon appetite!" said Lizzie, smiling as she petted Midnight.

As she left her stall, Lizzie sank to the ground and sighed.

A moment later Sam walked into the barn "Lizzie?" he asked. Lizzie stood up. "Yeah?" she asked. "I've decided you can train Midnight to race. If it means that much to you," he said smiling. "Really?" he asked. "If that's what you want," said Sam. "Thank you!" said Lizzie flinging her arms around Sam's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Midnight looked up from her food. She stared at Lizzie, and gave her a 'What the hell is your problem' kind of look. Lizzie smiled. "It's okay girl," she said happily. "We're gonna race! Everything is gonna be okay!"

Midnight didn't look convinced.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight on the Track

Chapter Two

The next day, Sam decided to take Lizzie down to a race track and breeze Midnight. "Is Lizzie ready?" asked Dean. "I'll go get her," said Sam as he walked up to the barn. Lizzie was inside tightening Midnight's girth. Her legs had also been wrapped with red polo wraps.

"You ready?" asked Sam. "It's just training, Sam," said Lizzie. "I know," said Sam. "Thanks so much for letting me do this," said Lizzie appreciatively. "No problem," said Sam.

Midnight ran erratically around the track. "Lizzie's right,'' said Dean. "She is fast!" "Yeah,'' said Sam. "In every direction. Hell, she's so beat up it's hard to tell what she's like. I've got a feeling her previous owner had her so screwed up she forgot what she was bred to do. She just needs to learn to be a horse again," he had said.

"Well, how are you gonna do that?" asked Dean. Sam took Lizzie to a wooded area and told her to just let Midnight run.

"How far do you want me to take her?" asked Lizzie. "Till she stops," Sam replied as he slapped Midnight's hindquarters and she galloped off.

As they ran, Lizzie began to smile. " That's it girl! You're alright. Let's see what you've got, girl!" said Lizzie as she clicked her tongue at Midnight. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Midnight accelerated. "That's it, girl! That's it!" said Lizzie.

They galloped through miles and miles of fields until Midnight finally stopped under an oak tree. "Ahh!" Lizzie sighed. "Well done, Midnight!" she said, petting her. "Well done!"

Midnight bent her head down and began grazing. "Okay," said Lizzie, dismounting. "I'll give you a rest,"

Half an hour later they returned to the Bunker. "How was the ride?" asked Sam. "She rides like a dream!" said Lizzie. "Good," said Sam

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next day Sam took Lizzie to a local race track where she could run some laps on Midnight. "We've gotta see what she's got," said Sam. "Take her to the five-and-a-half pole and turn her loose." Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Turn her loose?" she repeated. "Yeah, sweetie," said Sam. "She's a racehorse." He gave Lizzie a leg up onto the saddle, and they made their way onto the track.

Lizzie got to the five-and-a-half pole and tried to turn Midnight loose just like Sam had said, only this time, Midnight wouldn't speed up. "Ha! Ha! Come on!" said Lizzie, brushing the whip across her flank.

Dean, Cas, and Sam were watching from the bleachers. "Come on!" said Lizzie "Ha! Come on! I know you've got more than this! Let's show 'em, girl!" "How's she looking?" asked Dean. "Asleep," Sam replied.

"Come on!" Lizzie growled. "Let's show 'em Midnight!" she said, brushing the whip across Midnight's flank again. This time, Midnight sped up. "Whoo!" Lizzie cheered. "There it is!"

"Oh, wow!" said Cas. "Damn!" said Dean. Sam watched as Midnight continued to gallop down the track. "Yeah! You and me! Let's go!" said Lizzie.

Both Dean and Cas gazed astonished at Midnight as she and Lizzie passed the five-and-a-half-pole again and Sam clicked his stopwatch and stared at it. "What?" asked Dean. "Fast?"

Sam nodded. "Oh, yeah…" he said. "How fast?" asked Cas. "Midnight just broke the track record," Sam said. "Sometimes, they just – hanker for a little competition," Dean and Cas laughed.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The following week, Lizzie entered in her first race with Midnight. They were doing really well, and Lizzie did exactly what Sam instructed. "That's it, Midnight," said Lizzie. "We're okay now. We're alright, girl. Yeah, we're okay. Nothing to worry about. All the time in the world, girl. That's it, Midnight. Nice and easy! Just like that! Whaddaya think, girl? You ready to do this? You and me, let's go, girl! Let's go! Ha! Ha!" Midnight accelerated, passing all the other horses one by one until she was at the front. They crossed the wire first - twenty strides ahead of the other horses. Sam, was in tears as he, Cas, and Dean hugged and cheered Lizzie. "She did it!" Cas cried, his pale blue eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie and Midnight went on to win six more races, and by now, she had become quite famous. Sam however, being Midnight's trainer, didn't care for all the publicity Midnight was receiving. He talked to Dean about it one afternoon in the Bunker. "She's not a parade animal, Dean," he said. "She's a racehorse!" "Sammy," said Dean patiently. "A little publicity hasn't hurt anyone!" "I can't get her to be a great horse, if I'm not given the time to work with her!" said Sam.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dean, bewildered. "She is a great horse!" "We don't know that yet," said Sam. "She's won six stakes in a row!'' Dean argued. "Against whom?" asked Sam. He took out a copy of the daily paper and tossed it across the table at Dean and pointed at the front page. "This," he said. "Is a great horse,"

The front page article featured another black Thoroughbred, like Midnight, only he was bigger – 18 hands at least. The headline of the article read 'War Admiral Stands Alone; Triple Crown Winner Has No Weakness!' "War Admiral?" asked Dean. "He's Crowley's horse,'' said Sam, nodding. "Seriously?" asked Dean

Sam nodded. "You know who his jockey is?" he asked. Dean shook his head. "Gadreel," Sam replied. Dean spat out the bit of beer he had been drinking. "Gadreel? As in…?" "The angel, Gadreel? As in the angel that possessed me? Yeah, that's the one," said Sam. "Son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

"Comparing these two horses is absurd," said Crowley to Dean one day later that same week. "My horse, War Admiral, is a real racehorse – He's won every prestigious race in America. That mare of Lizzie's is running on some cow track. If I responded to every fledging challenger who wants to make a name for themselves, it wouldn't be fair to us. And it wouldn't be fair to them either. "You wouldn't put Red Pollard in the ring with a stick of a jockey. And a female, no less!" Dean was looking furious as Gadreel stalked off laughing.

"Stick?!" asked Lizzie when Dean recounted what Crowley had said. "I'll kill him! I'll knock his goddamn block off! - Sorry – But he's chicken!" "I know, Liz. I know," said Sam patting Lizzie on the shoulder. "I know. We just need to flush him out a little bit." "How?" asked Dean. "Well, this is still America, right?" "Yeah," said Lizzie. "Cash," said Sam

He proposed that they have a $100,000.00 stakes race – the biggest purse in American history.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Two weeks later, Lizzie was entered in another race, and Sam was giving Lizzie a pre-race pep talk. "There are still going to be the greatest horses in the world," he said. "And if we win this, they're gonna have to face us. Okay, Special Agent's pure speed. He's gonna go to the lead but he can't handle the distance. So don't get sucked in," "I won't, Sam," said Lizzie as she pulled on her right riding boot. "Indian Broom could be there too. We'll know they're holding him back if they use the ring bit. Now, the one you need to worry about is Rosemont. He closes like a freight train. And he'll fight you for it at the end. You've gotta have some momentum built up by the time he makes his move." Lizzie nodded, showing she understood. "It's still kind of soggy out there from the other day, so try and stay off the rail where it's deep." "Okay," said Lizzie. "I figured I'd sit back about three wide,"

Sam nodded "Yeah, that's fine, Liz," he said. "And other than that, just – Just try and feel it. She'll tell you when she's ready."

Lizzie made her way to the starting gate and walked in. Midnight whinnied. It was as if she was thinking _Oh, yeah! The gate. I remember this!_

Sam, Dean and Cas took their seats in the bleachers, each holding a pair of binoculars. A bell rang and the doors of the starting gate flew open and the horses took off across the track.

Lizzie brushed the whip across the right side of Midnight's flank. "Hyah, girl!" said Lizzie as she continued to ride.

Dean was peering through his binoculars "Come on, Lizzie! Go!" he shouted.

Lizzie rounded the corner and galloped toward the finish line. She thought she had the race in the bag. Trouble was, Rosemont was coming up on her left side. "Watch him, Lizzie!" Sam growled. "Watch him!" Lizzie looked to her left side as Rosemont came up beside her. She didn't even see him as they crossed the line together. The winner was Rosemont – by a nose.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"It's not my fault – not this time!" said Lizzie later as she changed her clothes. "I said look out for Rosemont!" said Sam. "I thought I had him!" said Lizzie. "You stopped riding!" Sam yelled. "I couldn't see him!" said Lizzie, her voice cracking with emotion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" asked Sam "He was flying up your tail!"

"Yeah? Well, I can't…!" said Lizzie turning around to face Sam. "What?!" Sam snapped. "See out there!" said Lizzie, tears streaming down her face.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"She lied to us! She lied to all of us!" said Sam. "What are you talking about Sam?" asked Cas. "You honestly want a jockey that lies to us?" asked Sam. "Whoa, whoa, Sammy!" said Dean. "Hold on! Now, what are you talking about?" "She's monocular," said Sam. "She's almost blind in her left eye."

A moment later Dean sighed. "It's fine, Sammy," he said. "It's fine?" asked Sam. "Yeah," said Dean. "It's fine. You don't throw a whole life away just 'cause it's banged up a little bit. Night," he said as he went off to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight on the Track

Chapter Three

The next day, news of what Lizzie did during the race had spread like wildfire. Crowley had taken to taunting Lizzie every chance he got. "At least I won't have to deal with this David and Goliath nonsense anymore," he thought to himself one day.

Dean tried helping the situation by making an announcement to the press. "Lizzie Blaszczak will remain Midnight's jockey – now and forever. And if they're too scared to come and race us then we're gonna find them! We're gonna enter every race where War Admiral is on the card, and if he scratches – which he most likely will – we'll enter the next race he's on the

card. And we won't come home until we face them. Win, lose or draw. "You know, I'd rather have this horse than a hundred War Admirals."

"Thanks for what you did," said Lizzie. Dean nodded as he got Lizzie a cup of tea. "No problem," he said.

After much begging and pleading from the public Crowley finally agreed to race War Admiral against Midnight. But only on his terms. They would race in the local race track. No fancy equipment. The race was scheduled for the first of November.

Lizzie, Sam, Castiel, and Dean staked out War Admiral's private stables one afternoon. "They've got us in the servants quarters," said Lizzie, peering through her binoculars. "Is that him?'' asked Dean, peering at a horse that was being walked out of the stables. "No," said Sam. "He's too small." There was a pause. Then – "That's him," said Sam. Dean and Lizzie peered through their binoculars and saw a huge black horse being walked out. "Damn!" said Dean. "Maybe he's the type of horse that just looks good in the paddock," said Lizzie shrugging.

They watched War Admiral be run around the track. "Wow!" said Lizzie. "We've gotta get her to the lead," said Sam. "Midnight never goes to the lead," said Dean. "I know, but we've gotta teach her to break first," said Sam. "If that monster shakes loose, we'll never catch him."

"What?" asked Lizzie. "Retrain her?" Sam looked at Lizzie. "We've still got two weeks," said Sam.

The next day, Lizzie purchased a 1930s fire bell off of eBay, and it was delivered later that same day. That night they went out to the track to practice. "It's a predatory response," said Sam. "If I just brush it past her flank, she'll bolt. We just want to teach her to do it with the bell."

"How far do you want me to take her?" asked Lizzie. "Just a hundred feet," said Sam. "Just so she learns to break first."

Lizzie nodded. "Got it," said Lizzie as she rose up in a two-point. Dean had the bell in his hand as he pressed the button, and Sam brushed the whip past Midnight's flank as she ran.

They did this over and over until Sam finally threw the whip aside. "Alright, here we go," said Sam as he pressed the button on the bell and Midnight galloped off.

The next evening, Sam asked Lizzie to go the whole length of the track. "The whole track?" asked Lizzie. Sam nodded. "We just want her to do it once with nothing in front of her," he said. "Yeah, but I can't see out there," said Lizzie. "Don't worry. She can," said Sam. "Aw come on, Sam!" said Lizzie. "Sam, why do you always have to do this? Damn it!" said Lizzie as she got in the two-point position. The bell rang, and Midnight galloped off.

As Lizzie galloped on Midnight her eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness. "Cheese and rice!" she breathed. "Wow!"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next day, Lizzie walked into the barn, and walked over to where Castiel's horse Patch was kept. "Hey Patch," said Lizzie as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a peppermint. She held out her hand and fed it to him. "Hey, Liz?" asked a female voice as Lizzie turned to see Meg, a demon and former adversary of her, Sam and Dean.

"Hi!" said Lizzie looking overjoyed to see her again. "Good to see you!" "You too!" said Meg. "Listen, I need to ask you a favor," said Meg. "Sure!" said Lizzie. "Anything!"

"I have this horse, and I'm trying to sell a share of him. I was wondering if you'd breeze him for me?"

Lizzie smiled. "Sure!" she said "I'd love to!"

Lizzie rode Meg's horse out onto the track. "Okay," said Meg. "Just take him for five furlongs at around a minute-one." "Can he do that?" asked Lizzie. Meg shrugged. "Should," she said. Lizzie nodded as she galloped along the track. Two men were trying to get a tractor started nearby. First attempt didn't work as Lizzie galloped past them. They tried again, and this time, the tractor backfired, spooking the horse who whinnied wildly and fell over knocking Lizzie to the ground too. Her right foot got caught in the stirrup as the horse stood up and began dragging her before knocking into the barn door where there was a sickening _CRACK_! and Lizzie lay motionless on the ground.

Lizzie was taken to a hospital where doctors looked at her leg. It was shattered. Eleven breaks. "We're gonna have to operate," said the doctor as Dean nodded. "Just sit tight, okay?"

Twelve hours later, the doctor came out into the waiting room. "We're all done," he said. "She'll always limp, but it looks like she's gonna walk again."

"Will she ride?" asked Dean. "No, she's not gonna ride," the doctor said. "You're sure?" asked Sam, standing up. "She won't ride. She's gonna walk. Take care okay?" said the doctor. "Thank you," said Dean.

They later visited Lizzie in her room. "You'll be fine, Liz," said Dean. "Couple of months, you'll be up and around like new," "I'm the one who makes up stories remember?" said Lizzie. Sam smiled. "Look, I uh, I think we're gonna have to scratch," said Dean. "No!" said Lizzie. "No, don't scratch!" "Liz," said Dean. "You've got yourself a great horse and a friend for life, but she can't run by herself,"

"Don't scratch," said Lizzie. A moment later, she had an idea. "Call Cas," said Lizzie. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Cas?" he asked Lizzie nodded. "Liz, nobody's riding…." "It's okay," said Lizzie. "Call him."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next day, Dean told the media, that they weren't going to scratch. "Lizzie Blaszczak wants Midnight to win this race more than anything in the entire world. She wouldn't let us scratch."

Crowley wasn't amused by Castiel's riding abilities. As far as he was concerned, Castiel was "Irrelivent," said Gadreel. "They can get the four horsemen of the Apocalypse as far as I'm concerned. Won't make any difference. War Admiral is a superior horse with superior breeding. It doesn't matter who the passenger is."

Cas visited Lizzie in the hospital to talk strategy with her. "She's got a strong left lead, Cas," said Lizzie. "Banks like a friggin' airplane. She might need some help switching to it. So ease her off the rail just before the turn."

"Like you did in the gold cup?" asked Cas. "Precisely," said Lizzie. "She needs a good warm up, so take her out slow. When you do ask her, don't use the whip. Just flick it twice – show her that it's there. She'll know it's time." "Right," said Cas. "And um – never on the left side. Her previous owner used to hit her on the left side."

"I wish it was you, Liz," said Cas. "Aww, come on," said Lizzie. "I'll be right there with you,"

Cas practiced with Midnight every night. And each time, he would come back to the hospital and tell Lizzie. "Good," said Lizzie. "Now, show her the stick at the quarter pole, and she'll give you a whole new gear."

Cas did as Lizzie asked the following night and came back to her the next morning. "Now, force her to the left lead. A little earlier, and she'll give you even more."

Cas continued to practice with Midnight and continued to talk strategy with Lizzie over the next few days. "Excellent," said Lizzie. "Now, shut the door." Cas walked over and shut the door to Lizzie's room. "You know how Sam want you to fight for the lead by the first start?" she asked. "Yeah," said Cas. "You were working with that bell. I was a little nervous about that."

"It's fine," said Lizzie. "But you've gotta give it up on the backstretch." "Give it up?" asked Cas. "Give back the lead," said Lizzie. "She fights for it, Cas. And if you bring her head-to-head with that other horse, and she looks him in the eye, there's no way she loses that race." Cas nodded. "You just hold her through that final turn, and let her get a good look at the Admiral. Then let her go!"

Cas nodded again. "It's not in her feet, Cas," said Lizzie putting a hand on her heart. "It's right here." Cas nodded. "Oh, and one more thing," said Lizzie. "Yeah?" asked Cas. "Don't use your angel mojo to win this race – that's cheating!" Cas smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said. "But what if Gadreel does?" "Don't think about him," said Lizzie.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSNPSPN**

On November first the local racetrack was packed. By ten that morning, the closest place to park was two blocks away. Business establishments scheduled half a day of work so their employees could watch the race on TV.

In the locker rooms, Sam was giving Cas one of his pep talks. "It's still kind of soggy at the rail so try and keep her out of there," he said. Cas nodded. "There's a dry tractor tread about five feet off the fence," said Cas. "I walked the track this morning."

Sam nodded "Good," he said. "Now, she ought to break, just like we practiced. But, uh, there's one more thing,"

"What?" asked Cas. "Let him catch me on the backstretch?" Sam said nothing. "You aren't the only one who knows this horse, Sam," said Cas. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."

Dean gave Cas a leg up, onto Midnight's back. "Safe trip, Cas," he said. "And a short one," said Cas. "Thanks Dean."

Cas made his way up to the starting gate and saw Gadreel on War Admiral. "Gadreel," said Cas nodding. "Cas," said Gadreel nodding back.

Lizzie was watching the race on tv in her hospital room. "The two jockeys have acknowledged each other. It's a quick hello like boxers touching gloves," the announcer said. "Come on, Cas," said Lizzie. "This is no time for small talk."

"The two horses are now on the main track," the announcer said. "And you can hear the roar from the crowd.

Midnight and War Admiral walked up to the starting point and a bell rang, signaling the start.

Midnight ran next to War Admiral, first by a nose, then by a head, continuing to run, turning a corner before War Admiral. Sam, and Dean were watching from the bleachers. "Now, back her off, Cas," said Sam. "Back her off, back her off,"

They were now on the backstretch with Midnight at the lead.

Lizzie was still watching. "Come on, now, Cas, now don't kid around," she said.

"I sure hope you're right, Liz," said Cas. "Here we go! Easy, Midnight,"

Midnight and War Admiral were now neck-and-neck with each other. "Close, Midnight," said Cas. "Easy, girl. It's almost time,"

Midnight wanted to spring ahead but Cas held her back a couple more furlongs. "Not yet, girl," he said. Sam and Dean continued to watch from the bleachers. "Do it," said Dean. "Do it now, Come on, Cas!" "Turn her loose! Turn her loose!" said Sam. "Do it now, Cas!"

Cas looked at Gadreel, grinning. "See, ya, Gadreel Hyah!"

Midnight sped up. "Turn her loose!" Sam shouted. Midnight continued to run her heart out until she crossed the wire first. She had beaten War Admiral.

Lizzie was crying as she watched Cas cross the finish line. "Yes! Yes! Whoo! Yes!" she shouted.

Later Cas was in the winner's circle and was asked by a reporter how it felt to win the race. "Well," said Cas. "I just wish that my very good friend, Lizzie Blaszczak was up here today instead of me," he replied. "She will be," the reporter replied.

Castiel was approached by several other journalists that day. "You've got yourself an amazing horse there," one of them said. "Oh," said Cas. "She isn't mine. She belongs to a really good friend, but she's in the hospital, so she couldn't race, and she asked me to stand in for her,"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie was released from the hospital the following week. Her leg was still in a cast, and she was on crutches. Cas entered another race with Midnight. They were halfway down the backstretch, when Midnight whinnied, and slowed down. She appeared to have injured her leg in some way.

Cas led her off the race track and dismounted so he could inspect her leg.

Sam and Dean who had been watching from the bleachers immediately called the vet. Dean then called Lizzie to tell her what happened. "When will we know?" asked Lizzie. "I don't know," said Dean. "Maybe an hour, I'm not sure. Sammy's with the vet right now."

Lizzie sighed. "Does it hurt when she bends it?" she asked. "Because if it doesn't hurt when she bends it, then…" "We don't know anything right now, but I'll call you as soon as we find out, I promise," said Dean. "Okay," said Lizzie as she hung up.

The vet came out of Midnight's stall two hours later, and addressed Dean. "Mr. Winchester?" he asked. "She ruptured an entire ligament. I put a splint on her just to keep her immobile, but right now she's totally lame. She's not gonna race again."

"Are you sure?" asked Sam. The vet nodded. "Look, I know this is difficult, but I'll put her down if you want me to,"

Sam gasped, thinking about how heartbroken Lizzie would be if she found out her horse wouldn't be able to race again due to her injury, and therefore was put to sleep because of it.

He also thought of what Dean had once said to him: "You don't throw another life away just 'cause it's banged up a little bit."

They decided not to put Midnight down and let her leg recover. Now she and Lizzie were in the same boat.

When they brought her back to the Bunker, Lizzie was waiting for them, As Midnight was brought out of the trailer, she saw Lizzie and got excited. Lizzie limped toward her on her crutches. "Oh, it's okay Midnight," said Lizzie. "I'll come to you!"

She dropped her crutches and hopped toward Midnight, and petted her. Midnight had injured her right leg – the same leg Lizzie injured.


End file.
